


Rocky waters

by saltfucker



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Comedy, Day At The Beach, EdLing beach oneshots, Light Angst, M/M, ed can't paddle board for shit and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfucker/pseuds/saltfucker
Summary: I wanted to write a fic where Ed learns how to paddle board from his boyfriend so that's what y'all are getting.





	Rocky waters

**Author's Note:**

> Blood TW  
> Injury TW  
> I know Amestris is landlocked but let's not worry about that.  
> Ed has waterproof prosthetics  
> Both boys are 18  
> It's the boys  
> A lot of things are different than in canon

“Just like that!” Ling says as he watches his boyfriend plop down on the paddle board. The ocean water is cold and and the waves dance in harmony. Ed and Ling are closer to shore for safety reasons. That along with the fact that this is Ed’s first time paddle boarding.

“Hey, Ling, aren’t you supposed to stand up on these things?” Ed asks

“I mean yeah but it’s better if you-” Ling could not finish his sentence before being interrupted

“I’m not a little kid Ling! I can keep my ba-” Ed could barely finish his sentence before he fell backwards into Ling.

“You gotta be careful! I wouldn’t want my boyfriend to get his other leg nabbed by the water!” Ling says smugly.

“Oh shut up!” Ed whined as he sat back down with his arms crossed.

“If you say so dear.” Ling teases Ed.

“Ugh, this again. We used to do this all the time when we were just friends, but now it’s worse because you’re hot.” Ed pouts, suddenly Ed sees it, A rock not big enough to stand on but large enough that it would send both he and Ling plummeting into the water.

“Hey Ling! Look out we’re gonna hit a-” by the time Ed utters these words it’s too late Ed begins to lose balance and in a single moment as he bares the primal fear of god in his system he accidentally grabs Ling as they both go falling in.

Ling quickly grabs Ed’s hand along with the paddle board. He’s spent good money on both (money mainly going towards dates with Ed) and wouldn’t care to lose either in the ocean.

As Ed begins to cough up sea water the expression on his face is one that for once surprisingly isn’t ready to bite your head off.

“Well shit..” Ed sighs.

“That happened.” Ling adds on

“What do you say we head back and just relax for a little while?” Ling asks.

“I’m not giving up on paddleboarding just yet, I want to be able to learn how to stand on this thing!” Ed assures Ling.

“Alright! “ Ling replies.

As Ling makes a right turn on the paddle board he reaches his hand out to Ed. The moment feels oddly comforting and although the two are in rocky waters, this is the safest Ed has felt in years. As a more time passes Ed attempts to stand this time he actually starts to succeed, albeit a little wobbly at first.

“Ling! I did it! I did it Ling!” Ed beams.

Out of the corner of Ling’s eye he notices a drop of blood running down Ed’s leg.

“Hey! Are you okay?” Ling asks.

Ed’s heart drops as he figures out that Ling knows he’s hurt.

“This thing? Daw, it’s nothing I’ll just-” Ed is cut off

“I want an honest answer Ed. Has this been bleeding since we hit that rock?” Ling asks making Ed’s soul drop into the pits hell.

“Yeah but it’s-” Ed is cut off by a concerned Ling

“That was 45 minutes ago Ed! Why didn’t you tell me?” Ling asks firmly.

“I just thought-” Ed is cut off

“That it wasn’t important? That your well-being wasn’t important?” Ling asks worriedly

“If you keep caring about me then-” Ed is cut off again

“What, Ed. What!” Ling asks desperately.

“If you start caring about me I might get fucking used to it!” Ed shouts.

For a moment Ling is as silent as a marble statue.

“If I get used to you caring about me… I’ll be a defenseless sap when you eventually get tired of my shit and leave me. Ed explains solemnly as his eyes seem to form the shape of a solemn crescent moon.

Ling processes this all, shocked would be an understatement as to how he feels right now.

“Back when I was younger it was just Al, Winry and I trying to survive in the ghetto parts of Resembool. Me and Al with a deadbeat dad and a dead mom and Winry with both parents dead. We had to learn early on that the only people we could trust was each other and maybe Winry’s Grandma. If I get soft and you leave me I’ll never be able to look myself in the eye again.” Ed monologues

“Ed. The entire idea of leaving you in the dust would never ever sit well with me! You’re too important to me for me to ever even think about doing that to you! Ed! I love you!” Ling shouts despair and a sense of reassurance laces his voice.

Before he can even think Ed pulls him into an embrace while quietly sobbing.

“I know, I know, it’s okay! Let’s get back to shore alright?” Ling says as he then kisses Ed’s forehead.

“Alright.” Ed replies.

They take the safest route back to shore. When they step out onto the sand Ling hoists Ed up, carrying him back to the cabin they’re staying at.

“Hey! Hey! What are you now? Prince Charming!?” Ed protests jokingly.

“Maybe I am!” Ling flirts

“You smooth motherfucker put me down!” Ed protests giggling slightly, his smile is bright enough to light up a whole room.

“I love you too!” Ling says as he walks closer towards the tiny shack.

“Oh no. I was supposed to take you to dinner on the pier but now this happened!” Ling sighs

 

“Don’t ruin the moment dumbass!” Ed protests

“Alright is this better?” Ling asks as he leans in to give Ed a kiss and their lips meet.

“Better.” Ed replies. Truly he’s fallen for this this dumbass head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to improve my writing a bit.


End file.
